


Clunky Telephones

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie and Rich love each other even when they don't admit it to their friends. On separate occasions though, their friends already know.Oneshot/drabble





	Clunky Telephones

Bill and Eddie were both sweet souls at heart. They got along pretty well. They probably would've even if they hadn't been friends for a long time already. That was nice. 

"H-hey, Eddie," Bill said, holding out his telephone. His parents weren't home. Come to think about it, they weren't really home a lot at all, not after Georgie... he pushed those thoughts out of his head. "Y-y-your b-boyfriend. Here."

Eddie's cheeks turned pink. "Bill! Richie's not my boyfriend!" 

Bill smirked as Eddie glared at him and mumbled into the phone, "...hey babe."

* * *

Stan and Richie were savage at heart. It was great to watch them together because Stan was one of the few people who could for the most part shut up his best friend with just an eyeroll or a shake of his head. "It's a gift, Stanny boy," Richie would say. Their friends were grateful for it. 

Anyway, just like Bill and Eddie liked to hang out, Rich and Stan liked to just themselves too. 

They were having lunch--at Stan's house of course, because Stan's parents would stuff Richie full of sandwiches cut in triangles and fresh fruit. Richie never talked about his parents. One time Stan had just brought them up casually and he'd actually gone white; he never did it again. Richie also was always polite to Stan's parents too. A miracle in itself. 

Suddenly though, Richie's phone rang. Stan popped a grape into his mouth, an eyebrow raised. 

"Wait, you seriously still call your dad 'daddy'?"

He should've known then from when Richie gave his all too familiar smirk. "Hey, Eds!"

And Stan choked so hard that Richie had to pound his back. He never let him live that down. 

 


End file.
